Innocent Angels, or not?
by RNstories
Summary: When four girls find themselves as the chosen ones of some distant planet with fluffy wings and abnormal powers. Stuff is bound to get wierd. Set in the rainy town of Forks , these girls have to rescue a kingdom or die trying...
1. Chapter 1 Friends Forever

**Innocent Angels, or not? **

**Hi! I'm so happy people are ready this! This is currently Nadia writing and just for people that haven't read our profile, this is a two-person story! Rachael will be writing in next chapter. I'm gonna try and update all the time but it'll be hard…Oh well. Anyway, some explanations: This story is set in Forks! Ray is based on Rachael, Nancy on me and Laura and Nat are based on our friends Lucy and next sequel will have Twilight and stuff written in it but for now this is like the upcoming one. So bear through it and see if ya like our style and then if ya do, decide to read the Twilight one! This was really hard to write up because the computer mad me write it up like 5 times over and over again!**

**Ray's POV**

I'm Ray! I live with my adoptive parents. I just call them mum and dad. I've lived in rainy Forks for as long as I can remeber. I also have my best friends Laura, Nancy and Nat. I've always known them which is good beacuse I suck at making friends. Nat is AWLWAYS clean. It's really annoying and she is always in control. She , like, tells us what to do all the time. Control-Freak and a Bossy-boots. She has pretty brown hair, cut neat to a bob, and pretty wierdly shiney brownish-grey eyes. Laura is really really arty, I mean, in her free time she DRAWS! She is also really messy which is fine by me but she never shuts up! SHE IS ALWAYS TALKING! She has long browny-blonde hair that she keeps up in crazy and exotic buns and twists and she has really pretty yellowey-green eyes that look glossy and swirly. Nancy is difficult to the outisde world. She seems all tough and snappy and hangs out with the "popular" group-which she likes to call the "puppets"- but she's actually really shy, creative and gentle. Sometimes she can also be really sensative. Nancy has long brownish-golden hair and pretty borwn eyes with green specks in then. Me, I'm wierd, people say. I'm really chilled and funny, they say. I'm a tomboy and you know what else they say! I'm dumb. I am not dumb, anyways. I have blonde hair that is almost always tied back in a ponytail, and shiny purpley-blue eyes. That is wierd because I've never seen anyone with even a glimpse of purple in there eyes!

**Nancy's POV**

Hey! I'm Nancy Cally! Today is Saturday, the day of freedom. I'm so releived. No more annoying crowd of "puppets"! They chatted with me till my street and I thought they'd never let me leave. I was hugged so much my bones gritted and ached and then I -unwilingly- promised to call them all. And also-wait a sec. My doorbell is ringing...

I'm back! That was just the bestest friends a girl could ever have. Ray-as always- barged in and hurried away. Nat politly greeted me, looking at her watch and Laura wiped her hands on her smock before entering. I walked into the kitchen and saw Ray trying to reach the glasses. I rolled my eyes and passed a stool to her and beckoned for Nat and Laura to sit down on the couches. Ray put the glasses down on the bench and hopped onto the spot impatiently, waiting for me to get my secret stash of Italian coke. It's her favourite. I raised an eyebrow at her expression. One of the boys probably dared her to do something. I hope it wasn't to eat anotehr fly...well I poured her the coke, not forgetting to give Nat and Laura some too and then I asked her. "What was it this time?"

"A boy dared me to eat dirt...and I did it" Ray smiled sheepishly and I noticed specks of dirt still clinging to her teeth.

Nat took a deep breath and I relized Ray was in for a lecture. Ray alos relized her upcoming doom and put her hands up

"Chill, dude! Everyone walks on dirt!" I rolled my eyes at Ray's losey excuse.

" Exactly! That's why it's tottaly unsanitory!" answered a very annoyed and disgusted Nat.

I interrupted and calmed Nat down, offering everyone a cupcake.

**Ray's POV**

We all just drank in silence, wait, silence, that means Laura is doing something. I turned to see her completly absorbed in a drawing. " Laura" I said loudly.

She looked up at me sheepishly.

"I don't get how drawing can make you all absurbody like that!" I said seriously. Laura frowned and was about to say something when Nat interrupted.

" Everyone has different interests, Ray" What is that supposed to me. I folded my arms.

"Drawing is boring, anyways!" Nat frowned at me.

" The word is anyway! You have to learn to speak proper grammer!"

"Since when!" I yelled at her.

"Sinc-" She was interrupted by Nancy.

"How about we all go to my room?" she smiled, pointing down the corridor.

"Yah!" I said and ran down, rushing into her room. Nancy has a really cool room because her adoptive parents are really rich! It has a bed covered in Silk covers and a stylish desk with a radio and a laptop. The walls of her room are painted with tiger stripes and she has a plush pink carpet. Her mum always places a bowl of delicous chocolate cookies in her room and the best part is that she has glow in the dark stars in her room! Wow! I flicked the light off and sat on the edge of her soft bed and looked up at the stars. The light flicked on. I looked down to see the girls in the doorway.

" We need the light to see, Ray" Nancy said as she walked into the room.

Nat nodded so I used my pleady face on them. It usually works. Nancy sighed and shook her head." Instead of wathcing the stars you can turn my radio on, deal?"

I smiled and nodded.


	2. Chapter 2 Fluffy Fluke

**Chapter 2 Fluffy Fluke**

**Yo, this is Rachael! You guys liking the story so far? We're gonna try and update as quick****ly as possible. Don't forget to review, please! Just so there's no confusion they're all adpoted. Sorry for the short chapter but to keep it interesting some of them will have to be short. Cya, homeys!**

**Nancy's POV**

I grabbed a chocolate chip cookie as Ray turned the radio on."Beautiful" came on and I sarted to hum it's tune. Nate took a cookie too and started munching on it. I sat down next to Ray " How Danny?" she asked, a mischevious glint in her eyes. I glared at her and groaned. Danny was a real jerk. He thought the whole female population loved him and fell head over heels for him and unfortunetly, I was his goal at the moment. He already considered him my "boyfriend". Like that's ever gonna happen. "He still thinks I like him. He follows me around and flirts. He invades my bubble and keeps going for a "romantic moment". He is sooooooo annoying!"

"Yeah, dude. He is such a jerk.I'd punch him, but then I'd get in trouble, it would be worth it, anways I'd upset my mum.."regretfully muttered Ray, clearly imagining beating that guy up.

I shurgged and smiled as "Eye of the Tiger" came on.

"I love this song! Turn it up!" said a drawing-is-finished Laura.

I turned it up to full volume. We all hummed to the song. The when it got to the chorus we burst into song. Ray sang in her high voice, Nat sang in her strong voice, Laura sang in her low voice and I sang shyly in my high sang more and more till we ended up singing and dancing on my plush pink carpet. Suddenlt I felt this tingly feeling on my back and in my mind. I reached over to scratch my back and gasped when I felt something feathery and soft. I looked in the mirror and screamed when I saw myself with two fluffy angel wings. My eyes widened and I looked around. Laura and Nat were also screaming thier heads off and Ray was jumping up and down, trying to squeal. We all looked at the door as the knob turned and the door opened.


	3. Chapter 3 I need an Explantaion!

**Chapter 3 I need an Explanation!**

**This is Nadia! Plz Review! Reviews make me all happy inside. Did ya get any valentine's cards? I didn't :( Boohoo. Oh well. There's always next year...sorry, I'm blabbing. Our chapters aren't that long yet but it'll get longer and longer as we near the end. Hope you like the story so far. Poka!(Russian for cya)**

**Ray's POV**

Laura's mum comes in and gasps as she saw us and turned really white. We watched as she got her colour back, then, she sighed, shook her head and mumbled" I didn't think it would be so soon..."

"W-what would be so soon?"asked Nat quietly still in shock. We were all this freaky. I turned my head to see my big fluffy angel wings. I looked at Nancy's, and Laura's and Nat's wings. Their eyes were glued on Laura's mum, waiting for an explanation. Was this some forgotten part of puberty. Where you grow huge wings. I don't recall hearing about that one. laura's mum sighed " Come, follow me" the she walked out the door. Nat went out the door next, always the leader, then Laura, the Nancy, they went sideways so the door doesn't touch thier wings. I walk forward once I got past the door frame. I try to keep walking but I can't.

"What the heck!" I nearly shout. What kind of joke is this!I wanna get moving! I turned my head to see my wings stuck in the doorway. Too big, dammit! I needed to concetrate, fold wings fold! They folded easily and smoothly onto my back making me stumble forward.

I looked up to see my friends smiling at me. Nat walked forward and grabs my hand.

" Come" she said a bit amused. I pulled the chair back and sat down next to Nancy. We all looked at Laura's mum to explain this wierd situation.

**Nancy's POV**

Laura's mum cleared her throat and began.

"In another solar system, there's a planet. It's called Fengra and it's the home of the Angel People. You guys are the girls from a prophecy. You will save The Angel People. I'm one of the few humans who have contact with that world. The Angel People have been captured by Shadow warriors and it's your job to save them!"

Mrs Johnson paused for a breath and looked at our faces. WE were wide eyes, we were sitting awkwardly and shaking from fear, shock and disbeleif. She shook her head sadly and continued.

"You each have special powers that only chosen ones have. You each have a unique power that suits your personality. I will help you find your powers and learn to use them well. After your training with me you can help each other. I'll also help you control your wings. Your wings will sprout when you sing. They will disapeer when you will the to. WE will meet everyday, aftand Lauraer school, her for training."

She finished with a smile. She waved goodbye, took Laura and went home.

I nervously and shakily got up. " Disapeer, wings, please".

My wings disapeered but the tingly feeling in my mind remained. I saw Ray and Nat do the same. Nat looked at her watch, gasped and quicky said goodbye. She ran out, hurriedly, almost forgetting about our quiere afternoon. Me and Ray sat in silence, thinking.

**Ray's POV**

"Um, I better go home." I said to Nancy.

"Ok" she said.

We hugged each other tightly then I left, running home. I didn't want to talk to my parents right now so I practised my footy for the rest of the day. Should I belive that wierd story. I mean the facts fit. Why I was adopted, why I have angel wings, why I look so different. But the story is so scary.....sometimes reality is scary...

Sunday was fine. Went to the beach and surfed. Went to sleep early.

On Monday I put on my usual baggy t-shirt and my shorts and ran down stairs.

" Bye!" I yelled to my parents, grabbing some toast as I ran out. I ran to school kicking all the stones unlucky enough to be on the I got to school Nancy, Nat and Laura were out the front waiting for me.

"Hey!" I said, trying to act relaxed. They all greeted me me and we hugged. Nancy had to go back to her "puppets". Laura walked over to the arty, creative people and Nat walked over to her 'science geeks' as the "Queen of brains".

"Ray!"one of the sporty people called me over to them.

I sighed and waved to my friends.

"I'll see you guys after school!" I yelled and ran over to the jock.

The rest of the day was really boring and finally the school day ended. I packed my stuff and ran out to find the girls. They were all saying goodbye to thier "friends".

"Cmon!" I called and they all hurried after me to Nancy's house.

We linked arms and walked there in silence, wondering what training will be like.


	4. Chapter 4 Training!

**Chapter 4 Training!**

**Hi,ya people how ya doing rachael here love ya all**

**Disclaimer**

**Me: hi,ya**

**SM: hello, let's have a race!**

**Me: *starts running* i win I now own twilight ha**

**SM: i never said that**

**Me: what ev man , dont burst my bubble* slaps stephine meyer***

**SM: *burst into tears***

**Bella: please dont slap my author**

**Me: fine**

**Bella: Oh and you still dont own twilight**

**Me: *bursts into tears and me and stephenie meyer cry together!***

**The End, so ya I dont own twilight**

**Nancy's POV**

Laura's mum called my on the fluffy pink cellphone my parents gave me for Christmas.

"Wait for me in your backyard" she hang up without saying goodbye.

I told everyone and we sat outside on the benches. I have a nice rose garden that is blooming with all this rain. There are benches scattered here and there around the garden. My favourite type of rose is the red rose. So romantic...We each used our umbrellas(which are quite handy when you live in Forks) and sat down to do something to spend the time, because we all knew the Johnson family was always late, late, late!

I grabbed my homework and started filling in the algebra sums. Ray kicked a ball around my garden. Nat took out her electronic planner and checked her timetable again and again, striving for perfecction. Laura took out her notepad and sketched an angel. I rolled my eyes, sooooooo creative.

Soon the Johnson's Ford Territory arrived and we all piled in. Laura's mum drove us into the unhabitated and wild forests surrounding Forks. WE drove for about an hour. I admired the gorgeous view of rows and rows of big,tall and magestic trees standing tall and soverign.

Suddenly we stopped. Mrs Johnson led us down a worn and barely used path. Soon we arrived at a beautiful clearing. The sun shone down on the clearing and there were flowers everywhere. There wwas a tiny group of sharp rocks and throns in the corner. There was also a noisy and cheerful waterful, bubbling away. Everyone's eyes widened and there mouths dropped open in surpise and admiration.

**Ray's POV**

"Wow!" Nat whispered in shock. I couldn't even speak. The atmopshere was so tense then I relized I hadn't kicked my soccer ball for more then an HOUR. "Yah!" I said loudly and started kicking it around the field.

Everyone started laughing.

"Ray!" said Laura's mum"This is angel training not soccer training!".

"We just had an hour carr drive!" I said with those irrisisitble puppy dog eyes.

"fine, but only for 15 minutes" she said, walking over to a rock and sitting down.

Nancy grabbed her phone and started checking her phone for a glimpse of the name "mark". It's never gonna happen. Life's too cruel. Nat took her silver Ipod out and started delicatly cleaning the screen. Laura started drawing. No surprise there.

Laura's mum came up behind her and said" That's a nice drawing. Don't you wish it was real?"

Laura shrugged.

"Wish it was real!" Mrs Johnson said, demaningly.

Laura looked at her mum, inspecting to see if something had happened."ok, mum. I wish it was real" She rolled her eyes.

Nat gasped. Everyone looked at her. She was now wearing a puffy lilac purple olden day dress. I cracked up laughing.

"I-am-so-glad-I'm-not-you!" I said between laughing fits.

Laura started laughing histerely, with a shocked look in her eyes.

"What is it?" I asked, peering over her shoulder. I gasped.

On the paper was exactly the same dress with a Nat wearing it.

'That's not the only reason I'm laughing! You have such a girly laugh!" she started giggling.

I poked my toungue at her.

"Okay, girls. Let's get to work" interrupted Mrs Johnson "We're going flying!"

We all looked at each other, excitment wwritten all over our faces.

"I know a really cool song!" I started singing Linkin Park' What I've done'. The girls joined in uncertainly. The familiar tingly feeling returned and we soared into the air. We dodged trees for about an hour. Boy was that exhausting!

"I better call my mum!" I called out. I got my awesome phone out-it was covered with scratches and stickers from different encounters and life-thretaning experiences it's been in- but it flew out of my hand. Oh no! Just as it was about to hit the ground it stopped in mid-air.

"Come back to me, phone" I called out with my mind. The phone flew into my hand. maybe it's a magic phone. Wierd..

Nancy laughed. "The indestructible phone has survived another epic!" she siad, giggling to herself.

"Well it looks like we found your power, Ray!" Laura'as mum announced.


	5. Chapter 5 Abnormal Powers

**Chapter 5 Abnormal Powers**

**Hi! It's Nadia again. You guys enjoying it. Please review! reviews=happy Nadia=updates faster. My goal at the moment would be 50 reviews. C'mon show me how much ya guys love me! Disclaimer: I tottally own twilight. Seriously, Stephenie Meyer signed some official papers saying that I own twilight. Twiilight is as much mine as I'm married to Edward.(although that would be tottaly awesome!)**

**Nancy's POV**

I stopped giggling and high-fived Ray.

"Congrats!"I said with a smile.

She nodded and just flew there floated, gazed and shocked.

"Has Laura found her power as well?" I asked curiously, calling to Laura's mum.

"Yes, I think so"she smiled and the muttered under her breath"I'm so proud!"

Laura and Nat also congratulated Ray. Hugs all round.

Mrs Johnson smiled warmly and called out "Ok, guys! I want you guys to land!" She chuckled at the shock and disbeleif on our faces.

"Are you serious! I thought you had like some kinda device that helped as land! At least give as instructions!" yelled Ray, slightly trembling.

Laura whispered to me"Ray can go first, give us an example. You go over there and push and I'll go there" she pointed and winked.

We crept up to Ray and pushed her hard out of the sky. She tumbled into the the croner of sharp rocks and landed awkwardly. Her leg had a long and deep gash on it and blood was spilling out fast, tunring the rocks crimson. We landed and apologised immediatly, feeling very VERY guilty. Ray shrugged us off and used her power to start playing with the floating blood. Laura rolled her eyes. Trust Ray to have some fun. Laura's mum called Nat forward.

"Yum, I want to try it!"Ray enthusiasticly yelled as she swirled blood around and around in the air.

"Don't eat the blood, Ray!"commanded Mrs Johnson.

Ray sulked.

"Nat, try and heal, Ray"she instructed. Nat placed her hand on Ray's leg and concetrated but nothing happened. I winced as Mrs Johnson called my name and I timidly stepped forward.

"Heal her, Nancy"she said gently. I nodded shakily and placed a gentle hand on Ray's leg. I closed my eyes, drawing from some strength deep inside me, opening gates that were locked for all my life and gasped as a tingly, pure power raced through me.

"Heal, leg, Heal" My mind's plee echoed and stuck gold. Suddenly her leg shook slightly and the gash sewed itself together in the blink of an eye, sucking all the blood and nutrients in as well. Her leg looked good as new-sorta.

I opened one eyes and muttered "Is it over yet?"

Mrs Johnso smiled"Yes, sweetheart. You have found your power"

I sat there, speechless, but deep down, I knew with every fibre of my being, that it was true.

**Ray's POV**

I waved my hand in front of Nancy's face.

"Heloooo! This is not the time for blank outs!" I said.

Suddeny she hugged me and apologised strongly.

"That's ok. Laura's mum wasn't gonna let me eat the blood and anyways I'm already bored of my power so I forgive you for taking all the fun away"I said quietly.

The clearing erupted with thier melodic laughter, all harmonic and in tune. Huh?

"What did I say?"

They were to busy laughing to speak.

"What?"I asked, annoyed.

Laura finally spoke "Ray, she was apologising for making you bleed not for healing you" by the end she was laughing again.

"Ooooh!, s'ok, I forgive you!" and I wasn't joking. My leg was absoulutely clean. It didn't even have the bruise that I got yesterday while playing soccer.

"Come." Laura's mum said and we all sat down in a circle, legs crossed.

"Okay." Laura's mum began "Laura can bring her drawings to life. Nancy can heal people and eventually she'll learn to bring people back from the dead and she should be able to feel people's pain but she can't attack because it will cause her to vomit. Wierd, huh. Ray has telekenesis and you'll eventually be able to speak to each other through your minds."

I burst out laughing. What a funny word. Everyone was staring at me, thier eyes questioning.

"Tela-Tela-Telakin...Ha, Ha. Such a funny word I can't say."

Nat laughed, Nancy giggled and Laura tried to keep a straight face. Ok time for a subject change.

"So what's Nat's power?"

**Nancy's POV**

The rain pelted or wings and our backs. It was damp and humid in the clearing and we were sweating. Nat told us to try and use our wings as big puffy umbrellas. It didn't really work and just made us even sweatier and our wings even wetter. Suddenly umbrellas popped in everyone's hands and the air was cooler in the umbrellas. Then I npticed Laura's mum looking at Nat. Nat jumped up in surprise as the umbrellas appeared.

Mrs Johnson calmly said "How did you do it, Nat?"

"I-I-I just wished we had those umbrellas I saw yesterday, on sale..."Nat trailed off".

"Congratulations, hon, you have the power of wish-thinking but you can only use it on something you've seen before"Laura's mum smiled at Nat.

"Congrats, bossy!" Ray grinned and played with her umbrella.

I huggedNat and thanked her for my umbrella. Laura rolled her eyes at Ray and took out her scarp pad. A moment later Ray was in a frilly pink dress, but she still hadn't noticed. Nat, Laura and I collapsed on the grass, giggling. We seem to be doing a lot of that lately.


	6. Chapter 6 Crime and Punishment

**Chapter 6 Crime and Punishment**

**Rachy here. You guys got pets? How many? What type? Names? and if not then tell me a pet that you'd like! Please review and unfortunetly, I don't own twilight.**

**Ray's POV**

I rolled my eyes at everyone. They were all on the ground, laughing harder than ever before.

"I better call my mum. She'll be freaking." I reached down into my pocket to get my phone. There was no pocket. Wierd! I looked down and I was in a FRILLY PINK DRESS!

"I'm so gonna kill someone!"I shouted. They just kept laughing and Nancy even dared to take a photo of my in that dress, using her phone. That's it! I concetrated really hard on Laura. The next second she was up against a tree in the air.

"Draw me in my black shirt and jeans, NOW!" I glared at her. She beckoned at her pencils which were still on the ground. I floated them up to her and she quickly sketched. The next thing I was my my jeans and in a black top but with a small change. It said "Don't mess with me!". I smirked.

"Thanks for the change. It suits me." She smiled at me. I sat down and floated Laura over to me using my power. I lossened my power so she could cross her legs and set her down in front of me. I gently relised my concetration. Nat and Nancy were laughing even harder.

I looked at Laura seriuosly "Never, ever, ever, ever put me in pink, puffy, frilly things!".

**Nancy's POV**

I think I laughed more today than ever in my life. I love hanging out with my friends. I can be myself. Laura's mum volunteered to take us home but we decided to fly home. Mrs Johnson warned us to be careful, gave us all a hug and then drove off in her Ford Territory. Laura drawed us with invisble sheilds to keep the rain away and Nat- on my request- gave us all chocolate. We smiled at each other and started singing a "Tik, Tok". Our wings came out and I soared gracefully into the air. I twirled up waiting for my friends, thinking about how this is my favourite part of being an angel; flying. I didn't have to wait long and my friends flew up beside me.

Ray shouted "Beat you there!"

She grinned and flew off into the direction of town. I flew after her, relieved to stretch my wings. I soon caught up with her and twirled around in hapiness. Laura was drawing while she flew and Nat was arguing on her phone. Ray rolled her eyes and beckoned to me.

**Ray's POV**

"C'mon" I called to Nancy and flew ahead of her.

"Slow poke!"I calleed to her, teasing her. I did a couple of flips, waiting for her to catch up to me. Then I looke down. There was a girl from school crying and calling for help. There were also 3 people around her but they didn't look like people. They looked like shadows, literally. My friends gasped when they saw.

"Let's help her!" I said, adreneline already pumping through me. This is gonna be so cool! I love fighting! I flew down. The others didn't have a choice because they weren't gonna let me fight whatevers, alone. Nancy had an ill look on her face and I remebered to late that she would feel all the pain that I would cause. Oops, I thought.

Nat started staring at the girl, I think her name was Jessica, as if she was trying to work something out. We flew down. Nancy bent down beside the girl and calmed her down and the focused and suddenly the girl fainted. What the heck! Nat stood beside Nancy, still concetrating. Laura landed beside me. I turned around and punched one of the shadows in the face. It fell to the ground and disapeered. I smiled at Laura and we each took one of the guys, I just kicked him in the chest, punching him a few times for good measure before he disapeered. Laura had drawed herself with a chainsaw and chooped the shadow in half.

"Isn't that too violent?"I asked her, beckoning towards Nancy green face. They were still kneeling by the girl.

"Ya missed out on all the fun!"I teased. Suddenly the girl disapeered.

""Wha..!" Me and Laura said, almost in unison.

**Nancy's POV**

Nat opened her eyes and let out her breath.

"There". '

I hugged Nat and turned to two very astonished girls.

"I erased the gir'l's memory and Nat sent her home becasue she's been there before." I explained.

"Ok, anyways, that was really fun!" said a grinning Ray. I swallowed my vomit, determined not to ruin thier good mood.

"Yep! That was so good! I could do that again and again and..."agreed Laura. WE all groaned as she continued to blabber. Gladly I could feel that none of them were hurt.

"Wel I guess we better walk from here!"said Nat as she smoothed out her skirt. I nodded and folded my wings. Laura, Ray and Nat did the same. We all took hands and walkd in exact unison down the street. Suddenly my ringtone sounded and we stopped. I fished my phone out of my pocket. I saw it was one of the "puppets" calling. I reluctantly pressed the answer button and raised the phone to my ear.

I was greeted with a total scream "Heeey! Where are you? Us girls are going to the beach on Saturday! Wanna come?"

"Can I bring someone or somebodies" I asked in my most influential voice.

She hesitated and then answered. "Ok, See yah there!"

She hung up and I turned to my friends.

"Beach Party!"


	7. Chapter 7 Personal Torture

**Chapter 7 Personal Torture**

**It's Nadz! I hope you guys aren't bored yet because a dramatic point in the story will soon accure so no heart attacks.**

**Disclaimer: I own twilight- in my dreams....**

**Ray's POV**

Ever since Nancy announced the Beach Party we've been shopping every day to find the perfect towels, bathers, dress to go over the top, sunscreen and sunglasses. Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday and finally today, Friday.

"Do you think the bikini would look good on me?"Nat stressed. She was holdingup a red bikini with a V around the neck and an X in ribbons across the tummy. Bright red bottoms.

"Looks great, Nat! Buy this one and hurry up!" I huffed. The last ten had been pretty much all good.

"Go try it on!" said Nancy, excitedly, ignoring me. Nat smiled at her and went to the change rooms. I groaned and tried to lossen Laura's hold on my wrist.

She rolled her eyes "You're not going anywhere, missy!" she exclaimed. Nancy was too busy looking at the racks to notice my attempt at escape. Stupid friends.

"Here" she said, throwing a green bikini and board shorts at Laura.

Laura looked down "um, Nancy. I d-don't wanna wear this!" she stuttered. I supressed laughter. That's what she gets for keeping me here.

"Go try it on, please!" said Nancy in a whinney voice. Laura sighed but quickly went into the changig rooms.

Nancy turned to me "Um, now you!" she said, grabbing my wrist when I tried to escape.

"Help shop person thingy! She's trying to steal my wallet!" Nancy called.

The shop keeper rolled her eyes at me and I turned to Nancy sheepishly. She smirked and opened her mouth to speak but stopped when the change rooms opened and Laura and Nat walked out in thier bikinis. They both looked amazing.

Nancy gaped at them.

" I give up. What is it, colour day or what?" They both laughed knowing that's the only compliment they would get from me and twirled again.


	8. Chapter 8 Gone! Gone! Gone!

**Chapter 8 Gone! Gone! Gone!**

***sobs dramatically* This is the saddest chapter! *stephenie meyer passes her a hankercheif* thanks *cries again and then demands reviews!***

**Nancy's POV**

On the day I woke up lazily, doing half the yoga I usually do. I put the beautiful, orange frilled bikini I bought yesterday and twriled in front of my mirror. I admired how it fit my figure and posed. Then I put the lavender summer dress I had found on sale yesterday. It had a flowing skirt with sequins and fit nicely. I was extremly pleased with myself and I did my hair into a Chinese bun, reigning my curls in. I grabbed an apple on my way out and skipped lightly to Laura's house. The sun was shining it's heart out and teh endless blue of the sky fitted well with the unnatural green of the flora. Forks was lucky to have such a day, since this town was always in constant rain but that helped conceal thier training sessions. It sure could ruin an outfit, though! I saw that Nat was there, of course, and so was Ray, sweating from her morning run, but Laura had yet to come out. I exchanged hugs and renewed my make-up, frowning as a curl popped out of my tight bun. Finally Laura walked out, late as always and we walked to the beach, arms linked. As we arrived, I saw guys surfing on waves and girls sunbathing or grabbing some of the fruit on offer there. My eyes zeroed in on one form; Markus. This guy I've had a crush on since 8th grade. But he was with Taya and he despised me, so I'm stuck with Danny. Markus considers me a spoilt, girly brat and I think he's an idiot. Oh well, life goes on but I heard he was single now...

**Ray's POV**

"Where's the football?" I exclaimed. Everyone turned to me.

Nancy sighed " It's a beach party, Ray. The girls sunbathe and the guys surf."

"That's so stupid!" I muttered annoyed but I kinda liked surfing. Nat and Laura agreed with me but Nancy was too busy looking at Markus to notice anything.

"Ray, maybe they'll play soccer with you if you put the bikini on" Nat suggested. I sighed. They'd been trying to get me to wear a bikini all morning but maybe I will get to play footy if I wear it.

"Fine!" I huffed. I grabbed it from Nancy's bag and ran to the toelits. I got changed really quickly. It was a black bikini with a little metal hoop connecting it on either side of the top bit. I ran back to my friends and saw only Laura and Nancy.

"Where's Nat?" I asked.

"What? Oh, you look really good!" exclaimed Laura.

"Whatever, where's Nat!" I demanded.

"She lost her phone and went to look for it" answered Nancy, breaking from her Markus-staring session.

**Nancy's POV**

Boy did Ray look good in a bikini! She should wear girly things more often. She'll pobably kill me if I tell her that. Oh, well. A couple of guys wolf whistled as they walked past and I automaticly waved. I'll try and make Markus jealous.

"Nat should've found ehr watch by now. Doesn't she have a tracking device installed in it or something?" Laura joked.

"Maybe we should help?" I suggested. Ray agreed. We headed to the hot-dog stand where we saw Nat going. As we turned the corner I felt a massive knot in my stomach.

"Guys! Something isn't right!" I ran forward, hearing them follow. As we turned into a dark alley we heard Nat scream in terror.

"How original" I heard Ray mutter. We ran quickly to Nat but it was too late. They were disapeering. I caught a glimpse of some shadow warriors. Suddenly a brick hit one in the head and it collapsed, disappering a second after. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ray smirk, but Nat was gone. I crumpled to the ground in sobs. Laura desperatly drawed but to no avail. Ray stood rigidly, fists clenched and anger showing plainly on her face. Laura hugged me and together we cried, the ground growing wet with out tears. Nat was gone, gone, gone!


	9. Chapter 9 Emotional Crisis

**Chapter 9 Emotional Crisis**

**Hey people! How ya going? This chapter is an emotional whirlpool! Get ready to be sucked in! Don't forget to review! Cya!**

**Ray's POV**

"I CAN'T BELEIVE THIS!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Nat was gone! Tears were coming from my eyes faster then I could wipe them away but then determination swept over me. I looked to my friends, sobbing on the ground, holding each other. It hurt my heart to see them like that. I walked over to where they took Nat. Her red hair tie was on the ground, leing between the cracks. I knelt down and took it in my hand.

"We will find you, Nat. We need you! We need four! Without you we don't know what we're doing. We're all....hurt." A sob escaped from my mouth. The tears were still coming. I looked over at my friends. They were still sobbing. Laura looked up and held out her hand to me. I ran to them and knelt down next to them, holding Laura's hand. As if on instinct Nancy slid her hand into my free hand.

"Guys w-'we'll find her. Those guys couldn't have gone far" Nancy siad, trying to be strong.

Anger rose through me, hearing about the things that took my friend. I jumped free from thier grasps and ran to the side of the alley.

"They're not guys. They're magy, stupid, stupid DEMONS!" I punched the wall, just needing some violence.

"Ow"I whispered, looking at my bleeding knuckles.

"W-why are y-you angru at the...walll"I heard Laura's broken voice ask behind me. I spun around, hiding my hand to face them. Nancy and Laura were both looking up at me, worried.

Suddenly something flashed in Nancy's eyes. She jumped up"Laura's mum. Laura;s mum will know what to do!"


	10. Chapter 10 Hope

**Chapter 10 Hope**

**This is Rach. I'm so sorry that we made you wait so long for these chapters. So sorry. How can you ever forgive us? Joking! You guys are awesome.**

**Nancy's POV**

I have to be strong. Be strong. This isn't working. I feel broken and crumpled up inside. At least I have hope, nevermind how small. Laura's mum will know what to do. Hopefully. Laura stood up and me, Ray and Laura walked out of the alley. I felt pain all around me, coming from Laura and myself and a sharp bit of painfrom Ray. I guess we're all hurt and broken inside. We stumbled back to Laura's hose, Ray's murderous glare silencing wolf whistlers. Finally we reached the front door and Ray impatiently rang the door belll about a thousand times. Laura's mum opened the door, saw our expressions and quickly led us into the kitchen. There we sat down in complete silence while Mrs Johnson put some calming green tea on the table, grabbed some biscuits and set them down in front of us.

"Where's Nat?"she asked. The name 'Nat'sent Laura into another round of tears and I hugged her joining in.

"Nat's gone. The Shadow idiots took her!"mumbled Ray, her words overflowing with anger. For once I think I saw a single tear roll donw Ray's cheek before she wiped her face with her hand.

"So let me get this straight, You guys were at a beach party, Nat got kidnapped by Shadow warriors and you guys come here and somwhere along the way Ray stuffs up her hand."asked Laura's mum.

"Wha?"I jumped up and rushed over to Ray, looking at her torn and bloody hand.

"Don't disfigure yourself Ray. You'll regret it and there's always time for that later."I scolded.

She shrugged and fidgeted as I healed her hand.

"Good as new"I half-smiled, still missing Nat".

"Girls, I think it's time you visited your birthplanet, Fengra"Mrs Johnson exclaimed. We all turned to her, astonishment filling our faces.

"That's right, I'm gonna tell you how to get to Fengra so you can rescue Nat. There you will find out how to get to the Shadow warriors's planet. They are ruled by an evil being that is known as 'The Dark One'. Never underestimate him and try and avoid battle with him as much as possible. You're not ready. Once you rescue Nat get out of there! Ok?"Mrs Johnson asked.

"Okay but how are we supposed to fly all the way to another galaxy! and how do we breathe when we get there or while we fly cause space has no air."asked Laura.

"Well here's another plus of being an angel; you can breathe in space! You can also breathe under water for 2 days. You can hold your breathe for an hour. And you won't have to fly. There's another way to get there. You might saw it's a short-cut"She winked and led us into her backyard. It looked like rain was coming but in Forks when did it not look like rain was coming? She had a path leading into the forest coming from her back garden. WE walked up the path and eventually arrived in a spot of forest where there was mist everywhere and I felt the presence of a huge sucking energy.

"Do you guys feel that? That's a portal." Mrs Johnson announced.


	11. Chapter 11 Sound the Bugle

**Chapter 11 Sound the Bugle**

**Nadia here. Privet(Hi in Russian) yeah, Randomness...so......*awkward* anyway, guys, review and give us lots of lush and wuv! We love strawberrries.**

**Disclaimer: I'd say I own twilight but then you'd say "In your dreams"**

**Ray's POV**

This felt really cool but it in no way made u for the hurt that everyone was feeling. I looked around. Laura has a portal in her backyard. Unfair.

"I don't know how we missed this place as kids"I muttered. Laura's mum laughed.

"How long will we be there for?"Nancy asked her voice cracked. I wonder if they're as stuffed up inside as I am.

Laura's mum looked down then back at us "I don't really know but I can tell you all the girls wear dresses." She looked at me as she said that but right now I couldn't care less.

"They all wear pale colours: white, yellow, orange, pink and baby blue. To get there you must stand under the tree, sit in a circle and sing a song"Mrs Johnson finished.

We looked around trying to find the tree.

"Found it!"Nancy said, pointing. We looked in that direction. The tree was misty but it was really big.

"These people must really like singing"I said in a matter-of-fact voice. I looked to my friends. Nancy had a slight smile on her face. She reached for my hand. I grabbed her hand and laced my fingers through hers. I reached my other hand to Laura. We all walked to the tree, trying to be brave. Just then it started raining. I smiled slightly. We all liked rain. When we got to the tree, we sat down in a circle, legs crossed.

"Now for the singing..."Laura whispered. I looked to both of my friends, Laura looking down, Nancy chewing on her lip. I let a tear leak from my eye and I looked up and started sining.

"_ Sound the Bugle, now play it just for __Me _

_as the season change remeber who I need to be_

_Now I can't go home, I can't even start_

_I've got nothing left just an empty heart_

_I'm a soilder wounded so I must give up the fight_

_Lead me away, leave me lying there "_

Laura and Nancy joined in singing, tears pouring down thier faces, slight smiles.

_"Sound the Bugle, now tel them I don't care_

_There's not I now that leads to anywhere'without a light I fear that I will stumble in the dark_

_Then from a light somewhere in the distance_

_There's a voice that call's 'Remeber who you arë_

_If you loose yourself, your courage soon will follow_

_So be strong tonight, Remember who you are_

_You're a soldier, now fighting in a battle_

_To be free once more_

_That's worth fighting for!"_


	12. Chapter 12 A Vision From the Past

********

********

**Chapter 12 Vision From the Past**

**Hi! I lush u! This is Rachy! How r u liking the story so far? Plz review. It makes us update way faster and it keeps us confident that you guys actually like the story. Here's a random quiz for people who like quizes :D:**

Guess the song:

Ay) Let's not kill the Karma  
(Ay) Let's not start a fight  
(Ay) It's not worth the drama  
For a Beautiful Liar

(Oh) Can't we laugh about it (ha ha)  
(Oh) It's not worth our time  
(Oh) We can live without him  
Just a beautiful liar

Have fun, guessing!

Disclaimer: Blah , blah, blah! Do I really have to repeat this every chapter...

****

**Nancy's POV**

I welcomed the feel of the rain on my wings. We finished the song, in tears and suddenly we felt pulled in. I panicked, screaming loudly but Ray hugged me and calmed me down. Like a mini tornado, the tree sucked us towards it and I felt my stomach turning. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and felt myself drifting into uncoincessness. Suddenly I saw a blood-red sky and a beautiful crystal city. I gasped as I saw an army of ruthless shadow warrors creeping on the dreamy city. Then I jumped for joy as the Angel Warriors flew out of the city to attack the invaders. My heart fell as I saw the odds. 100 angel warriors hjave to defeat an army of 10,00. I tried to help but it was as if I didn't exist. I decided to check on the city, Suddenly as soon as I entered the gates, a fierce battlecry erupted and for a second I thought that they had seen me, thought I was the enemy and were about to attack me but instead I saw women warrior flying up to help thier husbands, friend or brothers fight the horrible invaders. I crept through the city, keeping to the allets. I peeked into a window and what I saw was the strangest thing my eyes have ever seen. A brown-haired angel woman was placing a bundle into a mini rocket. She stepped back and then a blonde put another bundle in. 2 other angels, bruneete and a blonde, also placed bundles into he rocket,

"Probably saving supploes"I thought. It was veyr logical. I looked closer at the Angel women and saw that one had a very strong resemblance to Nat, anotehr to Ray and the first brunette looked like me except older//sam,e eyes, same hair, same faces even same figure. The blonde left over didn't look like Laura at all except for the hair colour. So strange. I walked over to the rocket and peeked inside. Suddenly a yawn sounded from one of the bundles. I lifted the blanket covering each bundle of food, as I ahd thought, and as all four bundles were uncovered I saw four babys. One of them was obviously me,another looked exactly like Ray, one like Nat and the last one exactly like Laura. I backed away from the room, hopped out the open window and rushed out of the city. AS I looked behind me I saw the rocket zoom nto space, carryng the past-me. O shudders, but not from the cold. I turned to have a look at how the battle was going and felt instantly sick. There were rpisoners everywhere but there was also severl corpses and there were a heavy amount of wounded. All the prisoners had thier wings drooping and thier faces downcst. It wrenched my heart inside out. The Shadow Warriors were bragging to each other of thier victory. Suddenly behind me the fierce battle-cry sounded gain and those 4 angels plunged into battle. There were just too many shadows. I reached out to the me-looking one but everything went fuzzy and I plunged into darkness.

************


	13. Chapter 13 Unfortunetly, we're here

************************************

**Chapter 13 Unfortunetly, we're here**

**G'day! . OOOOO, dramatic! Sorry we haven't updated. I don't have an excuse but we're defienetly here to stay now! We're having a competition on the songs for each charector. We're unsure about the songs we should choose so everyone plese send in what you think would be matching song's for each charector and we'll choose the winner and surprise prize! Don't forget to reiveiw! Love, Nadia**

Disclaimer: Blabadibabadibo. I now own twilight. If you beleive that you are impossibly gullible.

****

**Ray's POV**

The four women went to battle. Then everything went black.

"Ray! Ray! Ray!"I heard a far away voice say.

I groane and rolled over "Five more minutes, mum!"

I heard laughs that sounded like Nancy and Laura. Then everything came back to me in a rush. It hurt my head and tore at what was left of my heart. My eyes flew open and I jumped to my feet. I spun around to see Nancy laghing and Laura on her bum . a startled expression on her face.

"What happened?"I asked, a little amused.

"We were leaning over you and you shot up like a bullet managing to knock Laura over in the progress."exclaimed Nancy, helping Laura up.I laughed for the first time since Nat was taken.

"Hey, did you guys see the four pretty angels saving us?"asked Laura, brushing the dirt off her pants. Her voice was uncertain.

"I did! I did! I did!"I said excitedly.

Nancy smiled at my excitement and turned to Laura "So did I."she said, sitting down.

I sat down next to her, Laura on my other side. I sighed and layed back. My friends did the same.

"What do we do now?"said Laura, reaching her fingers up to the sky..

"We're going to find Nat but we should sleep here. It's getting dark"Nancy said, copying Laura's actions in drawing patterns in the sky with her finger. I did too. It's something we did when we were five and went on imaginary adventures.

Ïn the morning, I think we should split up"Laura siad completly breaking the peaceful moment.

"What!"Me and Nancy said at the same time, our shocked faces turning to Laura.

"What? guys, we could set off in the morning and meet back here in three days. We'll find Nat quicker that way. I don't really know. It's what my hearts telling me"Laura defended herself, her voice confident.

**Nancy's POV**

Fengra was beautiful. There was green everywhere , sorta like Forks, but instead of clouds and rain the sun was shining and the sky was as blue as a blue-bell, not a cloud in the sky. There were roses clinging to tall, majestic trees. Everything was fresh and filled with beauty, and yet, signs of the destruction that occurred 16 years ago is still visible. Crumbling remains of some forgotten city, burnt patches of grass, just starting to sprout new grass and bits of rusty and old weapons doted here and there. But the beauty of the planet still shone through the ruins. Fengra WAS beautiful. Beautiful but totally unhabitated. Weell, as far as we could see it was. There were probably some animals in the wide forests but no people. Oh well!

In the morning we were greeted by a beautiful sunrise and then Laura made some breakfast from the eggs and salt she brought. I managed to convince Ray to do some yoga with me. She liked it and enjoyed it, don't mention, calmed down! I decided to let my hair down and take off our rain-jackets. Laura was busy all morning drawing something and we only just found out. Hiking Clothes! For Ray she drew a baseball cap, a baggy T-shirt with camo print and knee-length khaki shorts. For Me she drew a wide-brimmed hat, camo tank top and cream short-shorts. For herself she drew a vest, a camo top and a loose, knee-length shirt that looked very comfortable. She also drew us all hiking boots.

We quickly changed into our new clothes and decided to burn our old clothes since it's too much of a task to carry them around. I should be happy to have new clothes. I should be devastated that I'm burning clothes but I just want Nat back. Laura gives me a gun to use for self-defence or to hunt for food but I know I won't use it. I hug my friends goodbye, with tears in my eyes. I don't want to to lose the rest of my friends.

Iset off east, in the more dense area of the forest. For some reason I feel that something is pulling me there and there's an invisible path leading to someplace. I set off, my heart trembling at the thought of being alone and another wound starts to open in my heart. I walk slowly and quietly, admiring my surroundings. It's not everyday that your on an inter-galactic planet and I might as well make the most of it. I take out the water-skin that Laura had also drawn for me. It's orange leather and says the words "Princess"across it in Black. I guess it alright but I would've preferred it it said "Queen of Nature"cause that sounds way cooler. Not that many people know this but my favourite color isn't pink, but orange.

There's a lot of things that people don't know about me..


	14. Chapter 14 Drowning in my own Torment

**Chapter 14 Drowning in my Own Torment**

**OMG! Its been like a year since we updated! Oops! Well enjoy this chapter!**

**Ray's POV**

I sighed, brushing my hair out of my face. Its wierd but cool having no idea where your going. Its been a long time since Ive been by my self and I had mixed feelings. I was excited, annoyed,happy,sad and most of all depressed that we slit up, that Nat is gone and that I have no idea where im going! m supposed to follow my heart or instincts or whatever. How am I supposed to do that? I narrowed my eyes at the ground. I looked up and relized there there wasnt much ground left. Dammit! I was on a cliff edge. How the hell am I supposed to get to the oher side. I looked around. The sky was still blue, the trees were a little taller and the ground was an orange colur and I just happened to be on a cliff edge. The stupid crack in the ground went on for as long as I could see. Why am I so stupid. I looked down. The ground was so far down I could barely see it! It would take hours maybe days to fly there. Dammit! I sat down, angry. What am I supposed to do now? I looked down again but I couldnt see much. I looked closer. There was a thin blue line. Wait a thin blue line could mean a river. There were little brown dots next to the river. A village! If I jumped in the river, then I could get to the village quickly. I smiled and stood up. I am so smart, well maybe, not risking my life on the slim chance I may land in the river. You can never know until you try. I took a deep breath and jumped. It felt like the place was drawing me in. I felt the wind whiping around my face. I made sure to keep my wings tucked in so I could fall. I could tell I was close to the ground or river or whatever. I couldnt see. I was going too fast. Suddenly everything around me was blue. My clothes were heavy and I felt currents ushing me everywhere. So I was right, It is a river. I tried to get to the surface but the current was to fast and it was pushing me down. Cmon Ray! I swam as best as I could. I got to the surface, adreline and shock running through me. The wind was whipping around my face, my body was still in the water. It was so cold. It felt like I was being stabbed. I looked arond but couldnt see anything but blue, the current kept trying to push my head under. I guess the river was a bit bigger up close. Scrap that, a LOT bigger. All I could hear was rapid water. Al I could think was "Im doomed".


End file.
